Anime: Lost War
by FunbariVoid
Summary: A Crossover between all kinds of Anime series you know Plot: Everybody in each universe of Anime from 1975 to 2020 discovered there was a war of century where the darkness and good all teams up to stop the dangerous threat, the resistance as devils and angels, monsters and humans, mindless creatures and resistance, revolutionary and peace all teams up to stop an destructive entity
1. When does it released: in 3 3 2020

This story will be published tommorow


	2. Chapter 2: Series Gets Involved

Anime series:

Blood Lad

Devilman

Owari no Seraph

One Punch Man

MHA

Petals of Reincarnation

Overlord

The Rise of the Shield Hero

Gintama

Akame ga kill

Kill la Kill

Dragon Ball Z

Mob Psycho 100

The Natural Disastrous life of Saiki K.

Jojo Bizarre Adventure

Tokyo Ghouls

Parasyte

One Piece

SAO

Blue Submarine no.6

Twin Star Exorcist

Blue Exorcist

The Devil has a part Timer

Black Bullet

Yu- Gi-Oh

Detective Conan

Kaito Kid The Phantom Thief

Servamp

Toaru Majutsu no Index

Durarara

Assassination Classroom

Black Rock Shooter


	3. Chapter 3: The Events Begins

During the midnight while everybody from each universes are having a sleep a strange electrcitiy flashes by.

BOOOOOOM.

"It's, time" said the voice as it walks away.

The next day at City Z.

"*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN*" Saitama gets up after a deep slumber he has, prepare to say good morning to Genos when suddenly he notice something's off, Genos isn't in his room.

"Huh, where did Genos went to" Saitama looked confused as he steps outside his apartment only to see that there is nothing outside except birds and fresh air, no monsters, no peoples, no anything, what he saw was just buildings, vehicles and stores.

"What the heck is happening? Where did everybody go?" Saitama is feeling a bit weird when nothing is in City Z he starts to look around.

"No one is in here" Saitama just kept on searching thru the whole place but he couldn't find anything.

At the moment in Durarara universe.

"Alright Tom and Varona let's to our job, huh?" Shizuo didn't see anyone.

"What the? Where are they? No why is there nobody? Yesterday I remember that everybody was still here" Shizuo runs to the center of the district but there was also nobody.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" shouted Shizuo as he looks around in panic.

"Woah, woah calm down Shizzy" said a familiar voice.

"Izaya, what the hell is happening? Where did everybody go?" ask Shizuo.

"*Sigh* I was also asking you the same question, just this morning I was supposed to meet Namie in the work place strange however I can't find her I thought she went off to stalk on her brother but suddenly when I peaked out of my workplace I found out that there was nobody in the street today I thought it was some kind of disease that forced peoples to stay home, so I checked the news but there weren't any news speaks about a diseased infact there was no live news because the news peoples are also gone" said Izaya.

"What?!, then what is happening?" said Shizuo.

"1 thing I know is that this is some kind of rare events that was been caused by some sort of entity" said Izaya.

In the meantime at the Overlord universe.

Ainz was sitting on his throne waiting for his floor guardians.

"Where the heck are they? They never been late before" Ainz stood up as he walks to the hallways of the Nazarick only to know that not the floor guardians but the maids, servants, soldiers from low to high, generals, butlers, bartender, cleaners and all of the guards are all gone.

"WAIT! What is going on? Where is everybody why can't I find them" Ainz uses his portal to open towards the Sorcerer kingdom only to know that there is also nobody.

"What is happening? Where am I? No Where is everybody?" Ainz just looks around but he couldn't see anyone.

Right at that time.

At Devilman universe.

"RIO WE GOT A PROBLEM EVERYBODY IN THE CITY INCLUDING FROM OTHER PLACES ARE ALL GONE" shouted Akira only to know that Rio was also gone.

"What the?" said Akira.

At Killer Akame universe.

"Oi Tatsumi let's g-" Akame couldn't find Tatsumi, she rushes to find the others but she also couldn't.

"Where is everybody?" Akame just looks around but she couldn't find anyone.

To be continue.


End file.
